Dragonball D Pokemon
by Agape Polemistis
Summary: Crossover. Chiku is the daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi and the heir of the Pokemon Kingdom,Kioha.She had a great life until her enemy arrives.Now she'll need help from her family,friends,future and her past to save Kioha and possibly the whole universe.
1. A Princess is Born

**A Dragonball Z/Gt - Pokemon Crossover**

**Author's Note :**Hello everyone! I'm Agape Polemistis and this is my first fic. I hope you like it.(I'm not good with summaries.).This chapter takes place a while after the Cell Games.(This is the rewrite of my first chapter.)

**Summary**: Son Chiku is the daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi and the future queen of the Pokemon Kingdom,Kioha. She had a great life that's until her enemy arrives .Now she'll need help from her family,friends,future and her past to save Kioha and possibly the whole universe.

**Discliamer**:I do not own DB/Z/GT or Pokemon but all OC are mine.

**Chapter 1 : A Princess is Born**

**_762 Age July 22_**

**(Gohan's POV)**

It was the middle of the night when I woke up to a scream of pain and immediately I knew it was my mom.I raced to her room and found her on the floor rolling around and groaning in pain."Mom what's the wrong." I asked concerned.

"It's the babies." Mom groaned

"Oh man your going into labor!" I yelled before his dad died he left his mom groaned more in agreement."Wait here mom I'm going to call for help."I assured.I raced downstairs to the living room as fast as he could to telephone, and telephoned the one person he knew that would 6 rings they finally answered "Hello." replied a sleeping voice.

"Bulma,It's me Gohan,can you come over here,my mom's going to give birth!" I explained.

"What!" Bulma yelled. "Alright I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Alright,thanks Bulma,but come over quick!" I said

"O.K." Bulma said

**(Normal POV)**

After waiting for about 15 minutes,the doorbell rang and Gohan went downstairs and opened the door to find Bulma Briefs standing there holdingher 1 year old son Trunks Briefs.

"Hi Gohan." said Bulma. "Sorry I'm late but I had to bring Trunks,because I woke him up when I was getting ready,and his father wouldn't take care of him you know how Vegeta is." explained Bulma.

"Yeah." Gohan said in agreement."Can you please come up stairs,my mom is in her room and she can't take the pain anymore."

"Okay,just let me put Trunks in a playpen and I'll be right up."Bulma said thorwing a capsule in the middle of the living room which revealed a playpen."Oh yeah, can you get some towels and a bowl of water."Bulma said while puting Trunks in the playpen.

"Okay." answered getting the towels and the bowl of water Gohan went up stairs and found Bulma next to his mom.

"I'm back." said Gohan putting the towels and water on a little table.

**(Bulma's POV)**

"Okay,now Chi-Chi I want you to push." I explained . On the count of 3 1..2..3 PUSH!Chi-Chi pushed and then let out a shriek of pain."That was good."I said."Push again." 1..2..3 PUSH! Another shriek of pain , I can see the head now,just one more push. I said 1..2..3 PUSH!There was another long shriek of pain but, was replaced by loud wails."It's a boy!"I shouted then took a blanket and wrapped the newborn then handed him to Gohan.

**(Chi-Chi's POV)**

After I pushed and yelled in pain I heard some crying and Bulma saying "It's a boy."I smiled when I saw Gohan holding the baby that was in his arms.I rested a bit before I felt another pulse of pain.

"Ahh,again!" I yelled before I heard Bulma yell push again.I pushed 3 more times and finally the other baby came.

"It's a girl."cried Bulma.I was happy to know that I gave birth to a boy and girl.

**(Normal POV)**

Bulma and Gohan gave the newborns to Chi-Chi."Hey Chi-Chi the boy looks just like Goku."Bulma pointed out after coming back upstairs with Trunks.

"He does, doesn't he said Chi-Chi softly.

"So mom what are you going to name the babies?" asked Gohan

Chi-Chi smiled to herself and said "Goten...Goten and Chiku."

* * *

Outside the Son's Residence a pair of green eyes stare into the window where a very happy moment is taking place.

"So this is the princess she doesn't seem to be a threat to Lord Mikaboshi." said a female voice

"That's because she an infant!" exclaimed a male voice

"I know that!" yelled that female "It's just shouldn't she be at least stronger then those mortals I mean the older brother is stronger then her!

"Maybe because she was barley born." said the male

"But when the prince was born he was stronger then the mother!"

"Well maybe she's suppressing her energy."

"She a baby!" yelled the female "Even though she's a suppose to have special powers doesn't mean she that strong god think Zenaku!

"It was just a thought man Fuzenko you got to take everything so literal." said Zenaku

"Well of course I have to because if we don't do this mission right then Lord Mikaboshi will execute us!"

"Don't worry Fuzenko he won...

"What wrong Zenaku do you sense something?"

"I feel an odd power coming from the woods."

"An odd power what do you mean?"That when two figures jumped out of the trees.

"You two!"Fuzenko cried when she saw who the two figures in front of her were.

"Hello Zenaku and Fuzenko it's been a while since we last saw you isn't that right Maomi?" A man asked the girl next to him.

"Right Kuro." replied Maomi

"What are you doing here!" demanded Zenaku

"The question is what are you doing here."Kuro said."Now I know your not here to celebrate the birth of the princess now are you?"

"What does it matter to you." Zenaku said finally

"What does it matter to me!"Kuro yelled"Everything!"After that Kuro threw a punch to Zenaku's face and was thrown back into a tree.

* * *

So what did think?I'll update as soon has I can. PLEASE review!!!


	2. Protect the Princess

**A Dragonball Z/Gt - Pokemon Crossover**

**Summary**: Son Chiku is the daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi and the future queen of the Pokemon Kingdom,Kioha. She had a great life that's until her enemy arrives .Now she'll need help from her family,friends,future and her past to save Kioha and possibly the whole universe.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT or Pokemon but all OC are mine.

**Chapter 2 : Protect the Princess**

**_Last Time in A Princess is Born :_**

_"What are you doing here!" demanded Zenaku_

_"The question is what are you doing here."Kuro said__"Now I know your not here to celebrate the birth of the princess now are you?" _

_"What does it matter to you." Zenaku said _

_"What does it matter to me!"Kuro yelled"Everything!"After that Kuro threw a punch to Zenaku's face and was thrown back into a tree._

* * *

"You should really think before you speak Zenaku." Kuro said calmly

"Zenaku are you alright?!" Fuzenko asked worried

"Yeah I'm alright."Zenaku said getting up from the ground and wiping blood from his mouth."Damn you Kuro why do you even care about the princess you don't even know how she's going to turn out when she's older she might even run away from her destiny."

"I know that she isn't going to run from her destiny."Kuro said

"Besides as her guardian it my duty to protect her from all evil including you two." Maomi explained

"But you are a Cardinal Guardian your duty is to protect four directions of Kioha." Fuzenko said

"I know that but what I don't know is who is the rightful guardians of the prince and princess so until then I must protect them." Maomi said

"That's right so that's why we must protect our princess and prince so this world and ours won't fall in the evil clutches of Mikaboshi." Kuro said"But as always you two seem to get in our way."

"That's our job to make sure that the prophecy will never be fulfilled." Fuzenko said

"Yes that's true,actually that's what I should suppose to be doing right now."Zenaku said lifting into the air and putting his arms out in front of him then pointing them towards the Sons house which was far yet dangerously close to the attack Zenaku was about to perform."Dark sphere..Zenako began to say

"Wait what are you doing?!"Maomi asked horrorfied at what Zenaku was going to do.

"Death... Zenaku continued to say

"No!"Kuro yelled flying towards Zenaku

"..Attack!" Zenaku saying the final words to his powerful attack and then launching it towards his target. But before it can hit the house Kuro put himself in front of the attack which was then followed by an big explosion.

"Kuro!"yelled Maomi looking towards the big puff of white smoke.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update I was really busy.I'll make sure to update faster next time.


End file.
